In a structure of a fin-type FET (Field Effect Transistor) (hereinafter referred to as “FinFET”), it is possible to provide several channel plane directions by setting a crystal plane direction and a channel direction of a substrate. Furthermore, it is known that an optimal channel direction with respect to a crystal axis to improve carrier mobility is different between an n-type FinFET and a p-type FinFET. For example, in general, both of the n-type and p-type FinFETs are often configured so that a plane direction of a fin side surface is (100) and an axial direction of a channel region formed on the fin side surface is <110>, however, it has been known that the carrier mobility is improved by configuring the plane direction of the fin side surface to be (100) and the axial direction of the channel region formed on the fin side surface to be <100> for the n-type FinFET while configuring the plane direction of the fin side surface to be (110) and the axial direction of the channel region formed on the fin side surface to be <110> for the p-type FinFET.
A technique to form one conductivity type of FinFET inclined at 45° with respect to another conductivity type of FinFET around a height direction so as to make plane directions and channel directions of fin side surfaces of both n-type and p-type FinFETs to be directions which improve the carrier mobility as described above when mounting the n-type and p-type FinFETs together on a Si substrate of which plane direction of one principal surface is (100), is known. This technique, for example, is disclosed in a non-patent literary document of B. Doris et al., Symp. on VLSI Tech. Dig. of Tech. Papers, pp. 86-87, 2004.
Meanwhile, a technique, to give different crystal directions to an n-type and p-type device regions on the same substrate, in which semiconductor substrates having different plane directions are laminated, and then, a predetermined region of the upper substrate recrystallized so as to reflect a plane direction of the lower substrate after amorphizing the predetermined region of the upper substrate, is known. This technique, for example, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,023,055.